


You Die Today

by Blaze097



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Sith Beatdown, Superhuman Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze097/pseuds/Blaze097
Summary: Asajj Ventress - Sith Assassin, legendary warrior and all-round psychopath. After slaughtering a group of clones in an excursion, Asajj comes across a strange, black-armoured figure. Unarmed and standing alone, against the strongest Sith Assassin in history? An easy kill.....or is it?OneShot





	You Die Today

With a bellow of rage, Ventress leapt forward, bringing both of her lightsabers scything down – and stopped dead as the blades themselves were neatly caught in a pair of black-gauntleted hands. Shock radiated through her – the sheer impossibility of his armour holding under her blades aside, the man seemed completely at ease, his posture relaxed despite the fact that she had put enough strength behind her bow to cleave him in two. Her opponent’s mouth, barely visible through the tinted helmet, curved into a vicious sneer.  
“Is that your best shot? I’m not impressed. Try harder.”  
The deep, robotic voice didn't scare her. The undisguised savagery in his every word? That did.  
Ventress screamed, tearing her blades out of his hands with a screech of metal, and swung again and again, each blow being blocked by her enemy’s arm or hand, or, in some cases, simply dodged, the mysterious man moving with an inhuman speed. 'He’s playing with me!' Ventress realised, feeling an instinctive and sickening dread settle in her stomach. 'I’ve never seen anyone move like this...even a Jedi!' Panting, she let loose one more battle cry and launched into her most desperate attack yet, swinging directly for her opponent’s masked face, intent on slicing his infuriating sneer right down the middle. He dodged the first blade, moving with impossible speed, but was too busy to avoid the second, which connected solidly with his helmet, throwing off sparks and sending him staggering backwards. Her mouth parting in a vicious grin, Ventress waited for the man to collapse to the floor, certain that her blow had killed him. But her victorious grin died as the figure straightened, the smoke obscuring his head clearing to show...nothing. His helmet was smoking gently but there was no damage – not even a scratch! The man’s face was still half visible, but his sneer had gone – replaced with a snarl of rage. His eyes were visible too, illuminated by her twin blades for a split second, and the woman found herself taking an involuntary step backwards as she gazed into them. There was nothing in his eyes but a pure, boiling rage; no pity, no mercy, no kindness – and no fear.  
"Good hit – it seemed I underestimated you.”  
The helmet dipped slightly, the synthetically enhanced voice dripping with venom.  
“A mistake I won’t repeat.”  
Ventress opened her mouth to reply, her mind flicking for a moment to Kenobi and their bouts of verbal combat while they both recovered from their fights, but her retort died in her throat as the man’s fist smashed into her chest, driving her breath from her lungs. Ventress staggered backwards, but was given no chance to recover as her enemy rained blow after blow on her, striking her again and again, driving her to her knees only to slam her upwards with a savage uppercut, grabbing her by the back of her head and slamming her face into the bulkhead, seizing the stunned warrior and hurling her bodily down the hallway, only to sprint after her at blinding speed and catch her in mid-air, pausing for a moment before smashing her into the floor with such force that the steel-plated hull actually buckled. The tiny portion of Ventress’ mind that wasn’t consumed by pain and fear, the part trained by Count Dooku to assess and react, quickly concluded that - for perhaps the first time in her life - she was fighting an enemy that was completely out of her league, and ordered her battered body to retreat. She scrambled to her feet, blades forgotten as she staggered backwards, ears ringing and vision blurry. Eyesight blurred, she reached out with the Force to guide her and was rewarded by a savage blow from behind her, driving her to her knees. Shock and horror filled Ventress as she realised that, not only could she not see her opponent – she couldn’t sense him! He was no droid – the emotion in his eyes had told her that – but somehow, he simply wasn’t there when she reached out to sense him. I need to get out of here, she thought, he’s going to kill me if I keep fighting! Her next thought vanished as she looked up into the soulless eyes of her opponent as his visor slid backwards into his helmet, awarding her a spine-chilling view of his almost inhumanly calm face as his fists slammed into her stomach and she was sent flying backwards by a blow of impossible strength. The man strolled down the corridor towards her, blood dripping from his gauntlets as his voice, no longer enhanced by his helmet, rang in her ears.  
“You took your time killing those soldiers, didn’t you? I wonder – how long can I stretch out killing you?”  
Unable to speak through empty lungs and a blood-covered face, Ventress once again realised that this one, seemingly ordinary human, with his impossible armour, his impossible strength and his terrifying eyes, was more skilled than any Jedi....and more sadistic than any Sith. And that combination, more than anything, truly scared her.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....my first ever upload!  
> Just a OneShot I scribbled down on a rainy day - any comments would be appreciated!


End file.
